The Hidden Heart
by locked pearl
Summary: Aku tidak tahu mengapa, aku lebih nyaman bersama mereka ketimbang dengan keluarga. Kebersamaan sejak kecil yang membuatku memiliki perasaan terpendam pada keduanya. Aku mencintai mereka berdua. Siapa yang harus kupilih? Atau aku tidak akan memilih keduanya untuk menjaga persahabatan yang kokoh ini? Hei! memangnya mereka menyukaiku![Nijimura x Reader x Ogiwara]
1. Prolog

_Aku merasa aku adalah orang beruntung di dunia ini. Kenapa tidak? Kita seharusnya bersyukur bisa terlahir ke dunia ini dengan selamat. Tuhan tidak adil. Semua orang pasti pernah berpikir begitu. Tapi sebenarnya Tuhan memang adil. Walaupun aku hampir tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang orangtua, tetapi aku memiliki mereka. Ogiwara Shigehiro dan Nijimura Shuuzou. Mereka adalah orang yang mewarnai duniaku semenjak kecil. Mereka sudah bagaikan kakakku sendiri._

* * *

 **The Hidden Heart**

 **Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, High-school**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Main Pair: Nijimura x Reader, Ogiwara x Reader**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku!"

"Errr..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?" – Nijimura.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkannya?" – Ogiwara.

 _Mereka selalu melindungiku. Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa melukaiku selagi masih ada mereka. Tipikal kakak yang elegan, bukan?_

* * *

Setiap akhir pekan, kau selalu menemani mereka bermain basket. Melihat mereka _one-on-one_ di tengah lapangan. Lapangan itu tidak terik karena dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon rindang. Tempat yang nyaman untuk memperhatikan orang penting selain keluargamu dan membaca buku.

Senyummu merekah saat mereka dengan tampang lelahnya menghampirimu yang duduk di _bench_. Mengambil duduk dan meminum air dari botol dengan nafsu.

 _6 tahun lalu, di tengah gugurnya kelopak sakura, gadis kecil itu termenung dengan memegangi kawat pembatas. Terlihat dari wajahnya kalau ia sudah lelah dan cemas._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, di sana?"_

 _Menyadari sosok gadis kecil yang sebaya dengannya, Ogiwara Shigehiro menghampiri gadis kecil itu dengan sifatnya yang riang._

 _Gadis kecil itu terlihat was-was. "Tenang, aku orang baik kok." Ogiwara menjulurkan tangannya, "Ogiwara Shigehiro."_

 _"Kau sedang apa, Shige?" Teriak orang yang ditinggalkan Ogiwara. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia berlari kecil untuk bergabung dengan mereka._

 _Gadis itu masih terlihat ragu untuk menyambar uluran Ogiwara. Karena merasa tak sopan, ia menjabat uluran Ogiwara. Dibalasnya kata-kata perkenalan dari Ogiwara dengan namanya. Dengan namamu._

 _"Aku Nijimura Shuuzou," ucap bocah laki-laki yang baru bergabung dengan mereka._

 _"Um," kau hanya menggumam._

 _"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Nijimura ramah._

 _"Aku tersesat."_

 _"Heh? Maji?" Ogiwara tampak terkejut._

 _"Kau baru pindah ke kompleks ini ya?" Tanya Nijimura._

 _"Jangan-jangan kau yang akan menempati rumah di sebelahku?" Ogiwara terkejut lagi, tetapi dalam hal yang berbeda._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahmu dulu, Shige," ajak Nijimura._

 _Rumah barumu bersebelahan dengan Ogiwara. Nijimura tinggal tepat di seberang rumah Ogiwara._

 _"Rumah kita strategis sekali, ya!" Ujar Ogiwara bangga._

"Shige, Shuu, kita ke kedai ramen Ichiraku-ouji-san yuk!" Kau menghampiri mereka berdua dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Perasaan baru kemarin kita ke situ!" Protes Nijimura.

"Tapi hari ini di situ ada takoyaki dan okonomiyaki!" Kau belum menyerah.

"Memang ada uangnya?" Tanya Ogiwara untuk antisipasi.

Kau menggerlingkan mata, "Tenang saja."

Ogiwara dan Nijimura tambah tidak yakin. "Ada tidak?"

"Kubilang tenang saja! Lagipula aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Jadi, aku harus makan yang banyak!" Kau dengan semangat meninju udara.

"Kalau mau tinggi, bukan banyak makan! Tetapi minum susu dan olahraga," Sangkal Nijimura.

"Kalau kau makan banyak, yang ada kau akan gendut!" Tambah Ogiwara.

Kau menggembungkan pipi, " _Mou_! Kalian itu!"

 _Mereka itu! Kalau tidak bekerja sama untuk melindungiku pasti berkerja sama untuk membully-ku. Tapi itu yang membuatnya menjadi lucu._

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Ogiwara dengan geli.

"A-ah, tidak kok."

* * *

" _Ouji-san_! Aku pesan ramen seperti porsi biasa, takoyaki, dan okonomiya!" Pesanmu tanpa jeda.

Nijimura dan Ogiwara yang berada sejajar di belakangmu hanya selirikan. _Akhirnya nanti kami berdua yang akan membayarnya._

 _Padahal yang mengajak makan siapa..._

"Takoyaki dan okonomiyaki tidak dijual. Itu hanya hadiah bagi yang berhasil memakan tiga mangkok ramen isi penuh dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Lima menit pas saja, sudah tidak dihitung. Tetapi jika tidak berhasil, harus membayar tiga porsi ramen itu."

"Wah!" Manikmu terlihat berbinar-binar.

Nijimura dan Ogiwara selirikan lagi.

Kau berbalik menghadap Ogiwara dan Nijimura, lalu mengambil salah satu tangan dari mereka berdua seraya berkata, " _Nee_ , Shige, Shuu, kalian mendukungku kan?!"

Secara bersamaan, Ogiwara dan Nijimura mengacungkan jarinya, "Sip!"

"Satu... dua... tiga!"

Nijimura dan Ogiwara _jaw drop_ sendiri melihatmu yang begitu semangat.

" _Done_!" Ucapmu puas. Ketiga mangkok itu bersih.

Nijimura dan Ogiwara dengan kakunya memberi tepuk tangan. "Su... sugoi..."

"Ahahahahahaha!" Kau hanya bisa tertawa ngakak tanpa sebab. Nijimura dan Ogiwara malu sendiri akan teman sendiri.

" _I got it_! Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki!" Senyuman lebar merekah.

Nijimura dan Ogiwara tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_ , _Ouji-san_!"

Kau pulang dengan tangan kanan-kiri memegang bungkusan.

"Tampaknya kau senang sekali. Seperti melihat Shige makan berantakan sana-sini," ujar Nijimura. Yang disebelah kananmu mengerucutkan bibir.

"Iya, senang sekali seperti aku sedang menumpahkan nasi goreng Shuu," balas Ogiwara.

"Apaan, kau?!"

"Apa kau mau, aku menumpahkan nasi gorengmu lagi?!" Ogiwara menjulurkan lidahnya. Nijimura ingin menjitaknya, tetapi Ogiwara sudah berlari. Lantas saja Nijimura mengejarnya.

"Awas, kau!"

Tanpa kau sadari, kau tersenyum. _Mereka memang seperti anak kecil! Yah, walaupun sejujurnya aku suka. Sangat menyukainya._

" _Omae-tachi! Matte yo!_ " Kau mengejar mereka berdua sebelum jauh.

Mereka terlihat berbisik lalu berseru, "Yang terakhir sampai harus mentraktir _ice cream_ selama sebulan!"

"Kalian mencuri _start_!"

Tetapi mereka tidak memedulikannya.

Tentu saja kau tertinggal jauh, walaupun punggung mereka masih terlihat. Kau berhenti. Tentu saja kau lebih capek karena ada beban yang kau pegang di kanan-kiri. Sedangkan mereka berdua berlari dengan tangan kosong.

Menyadari jika kau berhenti, mereka berdua berbalik dan mendekatimu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengulurkan tangannya. Kau menyerahkan plastik tersebut kepada mereka masing-masing. Sekilas, kau bisa melihat punggung mereka berdua. Punggung baja yang selalu melindungimu. Kau sedikit berjalan cepat untuk menyamai mereka. Sebelum sejajar kau menepuk kedua punggung mereka.

"Aw," ringis mereka.

"Kalau kau makan banyak, makan cepat dengan nafsu, tertawa dengan sangat lepas, lalu bersikap kasar pada lelaki, bisa-bisa tidak ada yang menyukaimu, loh." Ucap Nijimura.

Kau hanya mendengus, "Aku tidak peduli soal itu! Selama Shuu dan Shige bersamaku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, memangnya kalian mau aku berpacaran dan mengabaikan kalian berdua?" Kau melirik Ogiwara lalu Nijimura.

"Menurutmu?" Ogiwara dan Nijimura berkata berbarengan. Ogiwara menjitak kepalamu sementara Nijimura menyentil dahimu.

" _Ittai_!"

"Untuk yang tadi," mereka berkata secara bersamaan lagi.

* * *

Nijimura akan pulang telat karena ada rapat OSIS. Ia menyuruhmu dan Ogiwara pulang duluan.

"Shige," panggilmu.

"Ya?"

"Hanya _misscall,_ " Ogiwara hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Jalan duluan!" Ogiwara menyuruh kau menjalankan sepedamu duluan.

" _Ha'i_."

Tetapi di tengah jalan, kau berhenti. Sontak saja Ogiwara ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

Kau membalikkan kepala, "Aku ingin Shige jalan di depanku."

Ogiwara menghela nafas, "Baiklah."

Ia mengoes sepedanya mendahuluimu.

 _Aku ingin melihat punggung Shige_.

* * *

 _ **To be continued?**_

* * *

A/N

Hanya iseng menulis fic ini.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Lanjut atau tamat?

Pilih sama Ogiwara atau Nijimura? XD

 _Thank you for reading!_


	2. I Hear Voice Singing Songs In The Street

**The Hidden Heart**

 **Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy this story~**

* * *

 _Nijimura menyusuri jalan malam. Baru saja tiga hari berlalu semenjak gadis itu pindah ke kompleks ini. Gadis yang berusia enam tahun, satu tahun lebih muda darinya memiliki sifat yang sama dengan sahabatnya, Ogiwara Shigehiro yang berumur sama dengan gadis itu. Sehingga ia merasakan kecocokan ketika bertiga._

 _Nijimura menyusuri jalan dari minimarket dekat rumah untuk membeli camilan. Nijimura menghentikan langkahnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lebih tepatnya di depan rumah gadis itu ia melihat sosok gadis dan mendengar suara nyanyian._

 _Apa dia yang sedang berbanyi? Batinnya._

 _ **Nee, moshimo boku ni kokoro ga aru nara**_

 _Say, if I had a heart,_

 _ **Douyatte sore wo mitsukereba ii no?**_

 _How would I find it?_

 _ **Sukoshi hohoende kimi ga iu**_

 _Smiling a little, you say,_

 _ **Sore wa ne, koko ni aru yo**_

 _"Well about that, it's right here."_

 _Nijimura mendekat dan tersenyum, "Kau suka menyanyi?"_

* * *

 **8.37 PM**

" _Loving can hurt,_ "

" _Loving can hurt sometimes,_ "

" _But it's the only thing that I know,_ "

Tarian pensil yang ada di genggaman seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro terhenti. Terhenti bukan karena mendengar suara nyanyian itu. Tetapi dengan terlihatnya seorang gadis yang merupakan tetangganya; kau.

Sebuah garis yang tadinya lurus menjadi sebuah cekungan di tengahnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar untuk menuju ke bawah. Menuju ke tempat gadis itu bernyanyi.

" _Wait for me to come home._ "

Dihembuskannya napas terakhir oleh gadis itu sebagai penutupan lagu.

"PROK PROK PROK!"

Gadis yang khusyuk menyanyikan lagu "Photograph" dari Ed Sheeran, terlonjak kaget oleh tepuk tangan dari seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro di belakangnya. Ogiwara berjalan menghampirinya sambil terkekeh kecil. "Ehem. Ada yang sedang konser nih," seru Ogiwara.

Kau memalingkan wajahmu. "Berisik!"

Ogiwara mengangkat alisnya. "Berisik kah? Aku? Yang cuma ngomong dengan volume datar? Sedangkan kau; malam-malam begini berbanyi di luar–membuat pencemaran suara untuk tetangga?" tutur Ogiwara tak terima diselingi dengan nada bercanda.

Kau menatap Ogiwara lalu menghela napas, "Baiklah, Shige menang." gerutumu. Ogiwara menampakkan senyum kemenangan.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis–di luar rumahnya–saat malam?" Ogiwara mengangkat alisnya dan melirik ke arahmu. Dengan enteng, kau menjawab, "Bernyanyi."

Ogiwara menepuk jidatnya. "Seorang gadis tidak sepantasnya berada di luar rumah pada malam hari. Apalagi tanpa pengawasan." nasihat Ogiwara. Kau terkekeh, "Tanpa pengawasan kau bilang? Bukankah Shige dan Shuu selalu mengawasiku?"

Kini, gadis di hadapan Ogiwara-lah yang tersenyum kemenangan. Sebuah ide muncul lagi dalam benak gadis itu. "Lagipula, rumah Shige ada di sebelahku, sementara rumah Shuu ada di depan." tuturnya.

Ogiwara mengusap mulutnya, "Baiklah, kau menang."

"Ada keributan apa di sini, eh?"

Derap kaki yang empunya berambut _raven_ itu perlahan mendekati mereka. Empat mata itu menatap dua mata di hadapannya. "Yo!" sapa Nijimura.

"Shuu!" sahut kalian berdua. Nijimura berdeham, "Jadi, ada konser di sini?" Ogiwara mendelik ke arahmu, "Iya, tadi ada konser. Tetapi sayang, hanya satu lagu–karena ada penonton datang–"

"—BUK–"

"–AKH!"

Ogiwara meringis sembari memegang—mengelus pinggul kanannya berkat sentuhan _halus_ dari gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "Pffffttt—" Nijimura yang hanya menjadi penonton menutupi mulutnya dengan sesekali membuang napas berat; menahan tawa. Bisa saja ia menertawakan sobat karibnya itu dengan ngakak. Jika saja ini bukan malam hari.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" protes Ogiwara. Kau mendengus, "Shige telah memotong waktu konserku. Bukankah impas, jika aku memotong kalimatmu?!" jelasmu tidak terima.

Nijimura menghembuskan napas dan berniat melakukan hal bijak pada perkara kalian. " _Maa_ , _maa_. Jadi, apa orangtua [Name] sudah pulang?" Nijimura menepuk pelan kedua bahu kalian. Gadis itu tertegun untuk sementara lalu menunduk dan menggeleng.

Merasakan atmosfer berubah, Nijimura dan Ogiwara menjadi salah tingkah.

Hening sementara.

Nijimura berdeham, " _Maa_ , bagaimana kalau kita duduk-duduk di tempat biasa?" Usul Nijimura untuk mengubah atmosfer di antara kalian. Dan berjalanlah kalian ke tempat biasa itu.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah garis horizontal—jika dilihat secara 2D dan dari samping. Dipenuhi, oleh banyak pepohonan yang membuat teriknya siang hari menjadi damai. Beserta _bench_ - _bench_ berwarna biru. Lapangan basket kompleks.

Kau berjalan ke tengah lapangan—diikuti oleh dua _bodyguard_ —ksatria—sahabat—kakak. Duduklah kau di tengah lapangan bersama dua pemuda yang selalu menjadi pelindung bagimu.

Kedua netramu langsung berbinar begitu menatap ke atap dunia—langit—langit malam. Langit yang dipenuhi oleh taburan titik-titik bercahaya. Taburan titik-titik yang akan membentuk sebuah pola. Rasi bintang. Konstelasi yang ujungnya terdapat cerita dari Mitologi Yunani. Kisah-kisah yang menceritakan rasa cinta, pengorbanan, dendam, kecemburuan, rindu, kesombongan, dan lainnya. Yang pada akhirnya di angkat ke langit oleh Dewa Langit, Zeus. " _Sora_ …"

Nijimura dan Ogiwara lantas mengikuti arah tatapmu. Seketika itu juga mereka terpukau oleh keindahan yang diberikan Sang Kholiq pada malam hari. Untuk menemani dan menjadi pelita bagi yang bergerak di luar–pada malam hari. Mungkin, untuk menjadi penonton bisu sang gadis penggila konser malam?

Sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di bibir mereka bertiga.

Kau mengerjap mata. "Sudah lama sekali ya, sejak kita tidak memandang langit bersama!" tuturmu penuh dengan nostalgia. Nijimura dan Ogiwara saling melirik. Mereka berdua berdeham, "Maaf, [Name]. Sepertinya baru kemarin kita seperti ini." ungkap Nijimura. "Iya. Dasar hiperbola!" timpal Ogiwara.

Kau menggembungkan pipi. " _Mou_ , kalian menghancurkan suasana!"

* * *

"Siap?"

"Ya."

 **JDAK JDAK JDAK**

Berkali-kali bunyi tendangan pada target terdengar. Gadis yang menyukai konser seorang diri itu sedang menemani—membantu atlet karate yang memiliki rambut senada dengan sabuk yang ia kenakan.

Nijimura menghentikan tendangannya tepat di tendangan ke seratus. " _Sugheee_! Shuu hebat!" decakmu kagum. Nijimura menyeka keringat yang keluar melalui pori-pori kulitnya. "Huh."

Nijimura menatap gadis itu. "Hei, bisa sekali lagi kan?" pinta Nijimura. Senyummu mengembang, "Sedang semangat, Shuu?" Nijimura terkekeh, "Huh? Berisik!"

Kau tertawa kecil dengan tingkah cowok di hadapanmu ini. "Berkali-kalipun tak apa kok, Shuu."

Di saat Nijimura menendang target, tendangannya terlalu keras. Sehingga membuat target terlepas dari genggamanmu dan melayang ke wajahmu.

 **DPAK**

Satu hantaman keras berhasil membuatmu terjungkal jatuh.

 **BRUK**

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yo, Minna-san!

Maaf kalau saya updatenya lama banget XD

Btw,

Good luck for senpai-tachi!

Ganbatte ore no aniki!~


	3. End

**The Hidden Heart**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 _You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

 _I'll be there_  
 _And I know when I need it_  
 _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
 _And you'll be there_  
 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
 _Ooooooh, oooohhh_

 _You can count on me 'cause I can count on you._

Petikan gitar dihentikan. Kau mengusap tulang hidung yang beberapa hari lalu terluka.

"Kau tahu, [Name]? Kami akan selalu ada untukmu." sahut Nijimura.

"Ya, kapanpun kauberada." sambung Ogiwara.

Kau tersenyum bahagia dan malu.

Mengangguk lalu berucap, "Um. Arigatou, Shuu, Shige."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **GOMENNASAIIIIIII**


End file.
